Little Wonders
by JuCaos
Summary: Even after everything that had happened, there is still trouble out for Tsuna and his new family; even when he tried to start all over again... MAIN PAIRING: ?27 - Adopted from Luciienz -
1. Chapter 9

Hey! Caos here with the ninth chapter of Little Wonders, which I have adopted from Luciienz. I will be picking up from the point of the story so the original version of prologue to chapter eight will remain under Luciienz's name. Now that's been taken care of, I'm going to let you read now.

I also took a while. You have no idea how hard it was to write the birthing process, Luciienz. Dr. Shamal scares me whenever I write him (He left a really bad experience on me one time...). That's why I scrapped that and went with this.

-x-x-x-

**Little Wonders**

**BY: **_Luciienz_

**Adopted BY:** _JuCaos_

**Warnings: **Will not be in same story format as original; Unknown pairings; Still going to have assholes as usual; always been and will be M-Rated. A minor warning: Shamal will be visiting in this chapter soon. Oh and OOC!Tsuna with amazingly sadistic graphic detailing..

Oh and a lot of flashbacks.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own the story nor the plot; just continuing it. I do not also own the anime and such as well. OC's is what I will be claiming as mine.

-x-x-x-

**Chapter 9: **

Memories and Beginning

-x-x-x-

Tsunayoshi woke up one morning to specific crying and laughter that wafted into his ears. He jumps out of the bed, scrambling as he went into the bed room right across from his room. He opens it to show two kids, twins to say at the best. There was a blonde little girl who had amazingly straight hair that is in pig tails and startlingly blue eyes that that should have come out of deep sea. She was currently standing on pink bed across the blue one in the room. A pillow in her hand with innocent look on her face that bore remarkable semblance to her twin brother. Her brother is also blonde with similar blue eyes, but he had inherited Tsuna's and their birth father's hairstyle. He was also standing on the floor, holding onto the pillow as well. Feather floats downward in the air as three of them just stares at each other.

But no, Tsunayoshi refused to acknowledge their birth father ever since that day. It was probably the only day he would feel the most painful experience ever in his lifetime...

**_x.x.x.x.x_**

_'Tsu-kun! Breathe in and out slowly!'_

_'I-I caaaan't!'_

_'Ah! Doctor, can you help my son give birth please?'_

_'GOD DAMMIT WHEN I MEET THAT DAMNED BLONDE BIRD I'LL RIGHT HIS BALLS OFF AND STUFF THEM UP HIS ASS!'_

_There was small silence except for Tsuna's heavy breathing as Nana was smugly smirking on the inside. Now her husband and his boss will reconsider using her child as an experiment. However, she was happy to be a grandmother after all!_

_'A-Ah, please bring him to the room 27 in birthing hall, nurse?' a pervert doctor said to nearby nurse, who then placed the brunette in the wheelchair and rushed him off to the said room. 'Now one of you guys explain everything to me...' _

_'Dr. Shamal, can you help my nephew give birth to twin?' _

_Reborn just pops out of nowhere as Shamal just yelps. He could never get used to baby adult at all, seeing that Reborn can aim well with seemingly-fake gun. He was told by Reborn that it's a chalk gun._

_He still has his doubts about that though._

_'You know I don't treat males!'_

_'What did you say?' A nice flashy 'chalk-gun' was then pointed at the pervert, who then squeaked manly then scampered off as Yuni and Byakuran came into the lobby with Mukuro on their tails. 'Good, you guys made it. Tsuna is in Room 27 but I think it would be the best that Yuni and Nana would go in there...'_

_'FOR FUCKING GOD-DAMNED SAKE, SUCK UP YOUR SHRIVELING BALLS AND DO YOUR JOB!'_

_That gotten all the males, even Nono, shivers except for Reborn, who then smirks at his nephew's cuss words. He would let him off since it was proved that cussing does help with pain greatly..._

_As if for Tsuna._

_'Let's go, Mrs. Sawada. Tsunayoshi will need our presence to be calm," Yuni called out to Nana and they both rushed to the room as Iemitsu and Timoteo just lets out a collected breath as Mukuro pales at the thought of being there with Tsuna as well. Byakuran was by Iemitsu away from Byakuran. They were still having issues with each other after all._

**_x.x.x.x.x_**

"Now what were you two doing?" Tsuna asks as he slowly calms down his rushing heart. He swore that the twin was going to kill him one day by scaring him into jumpstart. The girl just lets go of her pillow and sat down on her bed crossed-legged as she kept her mouth shut. Tsuna just sighs, knowing her personality then looks at the boy, who had done the same thing as his sister. Tsuna blinks, then shakes his head as he steps toward to them, hands on his waist. He looks at them both then a wicked grin broke out on his face. He rushed to pick up the boy and lightly tackled the girl, tickling them both to giggling mess of laughters and pleas of stop.

"P-P-Papa! S-Stop!" the girl cried out, tears coming of her eyes as her twin brother was just laughing uncontrollably. "Y-Yeah, p-p-please st-stop, Papa!" the boy join into his sister's pleas for stop. That made Tsuna pulls back with wiggling fingers to show that he would not think twice on returning to tickling them again if they try anything funny.

However, they were out of breath, both of staring into each other's eyes. Tsuna just watches their chests heaves up and down in efforts to get some air into their lungs. Then the boy was the first to sit upright, looking at Tsuna with wide grin on his face, his sister mirroring him. "Good morning, Papa!" They both called out cheerfully as they jumped off the bed and promptly attacked him to the floor, giving him hugs for what they all were worth. Tsuna didn't feel bother by the hugs and hugged them both back at the same time, enjoying their bright smiles that bore remarkable semblance to that man...

**_x.x.x.x.x_**

_'Listen to me Tsuna! You have to C-Section now or risk bleeding out to death giving birth normal way,' Shamal called out as Yuni had came same conclusion with the doctor. They were more concerned of keeping all of them alive than risking a chance of having Tsuna bleeding out to death. It was little too early for kids to be born as well._

_'But!' Nana asked Shamal, but Yuni stepped in for him._

_'Mrs. Sawada, we can't risk going normal way. Right now we can only offer you the best choice at the moment. He shouldn't be able to give birth for few more weeks.' Tsuna just glares at Shamal, who is the only male in the room at the moment._

_Shamal swore that he just felt that he just got threatened to have his parts cutted up, roasted and be forced to eat it without mercy._

_Nana, on other hand, just looks at her son, her eyes connecting with Tsuna's. Tsuna decided to leave this up to his mother; because fuck, the pain hurts like a sonovabitch! Nana just sighs then nods. 'Okay, Tsu-kun agrees to it as I agree as well.' Shamal just heaves out a sigh of relief, Yuni giving off small smile to Tsuna._

_Who had apparently had another contraction at that moment._

_"GIOTTO! I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU WITH A GOD-DAMNED RUSTY SPOON!'_

_On the other side of the wall where rest of males is at spare for said victim, who is mourning his loss of love, and some friends that is currently on their way here._

_'Oh Dio... I hope he would be good choice,' Teo said as Iemitsu just stares at his boss, almost as if he grew two heads._

_'Good choice for what?' Mukuro ask, protective over the brunette as Tsuna does not want any more experiment._

_'Well, I'm currently looking for someone to take over for me...'_

**_x.x.x.x.x_**

They were all currently in the kitchen, Tsuna making last batch of pancakes as the twins waits for him to be finished. When he did, they all grabbed three pancakes and began to put on butter and syrup on it as Tsuna helps them with putting them on. Tsuna then puts two pancakes on his plate and buttered them up as he had wet cloth on hand and ready. He swear the kids were out to get themselves into mess and trouble every day.

But he couldn't have it any other way. He love them both to bits and he had tried to fulfill both roles of parents by himself. He had helps from many of his friend raising them both up and he couldn't thank them and repay them enough for their help after all.

"Papa, can we come to your work today? Please, please please!" the girl said as the boy just looked as hopeful. Tsuna would placed his bet that they could tell what other's was thinking about and freaks him out sometimes on how they could agree on anything mentally without talking out loud.

"Please, Papa? We want to see Uncle Reborn and Uncle Enma again!" The boy added onto the kicked-puppy eyes act that alway broke down Tsuna's will. Plus, Reborn would have his butt for refusing them from seeing them. He had taken great liking to them right from day one as everyone did as well...

**_x.x.x.x.x_**

_Nana walks out of the operation room as she lets out a sigh. Teo and Iemitsu just looks at her expectantly as Hayato and Takeshi; who just arrived with Kyoko and Chrome with them. They all looked expectedly at her; even Lambo, who for once decided to act mature. Nana just smiles brightly that gotten relaxes right away as Byakuran just lets out fox grin that held all of his relief._

_'It's a beautiful twins, girl and boy!" Nana announced as Iemitsu jumps up and hugs Nana, Reborn pulling down his fedora with smirk on his face as Nono just let out a relieved sigh. "We just have to wait for a nurse to find us and lead us to Tsu-kun's new room.'_

_'What about Yuni?' Mukuro asked, wondering why Nana said nurse and why Yuni didn't come out with her. Nana just looks at him then at Byakuran, who looks at her as if he knew why she wan't there._

_'I see. She went to see him then,' Byakuran said as Mukuro just blinks, wondering if him is Gamma that Tsuna was talking about. However the nurse came out at that moment._

_'Ah, you must be Sawada Tsunayoshi's family and friends? come with me then, I'll take you to his room,' she said as everyone just followed her as Nono was supported by his cane, soft thumping noise alerting to specific brunette who was holding onto the babies in their arms. When the brunette received guests, a bright, shy smile was given off toward to them as he greeted them softly..._

_x.x.x.x.x_

Tsuna just sighs as he was in the car, already dressed for work and kids dressed for the day. He had given into their act, which start another cheerful laughter and chase fro Tsuna. It was almost like a cycle they were in; a chase in the morning, driving the five-years old twins to day-care (which in this case, his work for today), Papa trying to finish the stacks before impossible deadlines setted by his Uncle Reborn (No, the _shiny _chalk-gun has _nothing _ to do with that), Tsuna picking up his kids after work and sometimes go out for supper.

It was a cycle he never want to break any time at all for now. He knew his kids were happy to spend each day to the fullest as he told them to. They never asked about their missing second parent, but Tsuna knew it would be soon. Tsuna just hopes that the day of that wouldn't come soon because he rather spend more time together while they still have good bond.

Tsuna parked his car and unbuckled himself then the kids, holding them by their hands as he walked through the automatic glass doors as the secretary just greeted her boss good morning as gave the kids giant suckers that made Tsuna make sure they don't get cavities before they go to bed tonight then. Tsuna just leads the twin directly to the elevator and pressed for highest floor.

"Papa, can we play games today when you're done with work early today?" the boy asks as the girl just nods, happily sucking on her strawberry sucker. Tsuna just looks down at them then gives off warm smile toward them. The boy just returns to sucking to suspiciously espresso sucker (He suspected Reborn bribing the secretary into giving his son a caffeine sucker) and smiles with his eyes. The girl did the same, giggling as well. The elevator stopped going up and doors revealed to Enma that is still grown and became amazingly business partner to Tsuna and Reborn who had suddenly grew up so fast in past five years from his chibi self. It's a shame that he could still get drop kick from his uncle after all.

"A-Ah! Both of you, why are you tackling me?! And why the heck are you sucking on espresso sucker (Yep, Reborn gonna get it in a way later on)?!" Enma said, shocked as the kids screamed 'Uncle Enma!' at the same time, causing Reborn to chuckle at his dear little bundles of death. Tsuna just lets out a exasperated sigh as Mukuro just chuckles, right beside him.

"Looks like they puppy-eyed you?" Mukuro asks Tsuna as Tsuna just mutters something about doubling the effects should be illegal. However Mukuro just chuckles some more then approached the dog pile, kids screaming 'Uncle Mukuro!'. Tsuna just grins at the sight of his kids drawing all of his friends and co-workers' attention to themselves, knowing that he had named a lot of people to be their godparents. Even Nana was surprised by the numbers, but accepted it altogether. She understood why he did after all...

**_x.x.x.x.x_**

_'Tsu-kun? Are those two the twins?' Nana's voice cut through the silence as Byakuran fluttered past her and looks over the kids, already checking the kids' healths even though they were declared barely underweight. The nurse by Tsunayoshi brings over two incubators and held out both of her hands as she need to put the kids in their new beds for now. Tsuna looks torn, but gently gave the baby girl up to her, who smiled at his protectiveness and placed her in the left incubator. She then took the baby boy and placed him in the right one and back away as she made sure that they were close to his bed and everyone can see them safely._

_'Please, do not disturb them for now. They will need their sleep as well they will need to gain some weigh before they can leave the hospital safely,' the nurse said softly as Shamal just looks at her butt fondly, but was kicked down by Reborn's flying kick to the head._

_'Focus, Shamal. We need to know what happened now,' Reborn warned the doctor as Tsuna just sweatdrops at the scene. He had returned back to his old self, which is a relief to many of the males in the room. They didn't need raging male on hormones after birth after all._

_'Well, the birth is successful; even though they were born a little too early,' Shamal said as Shoichi and Spanner came in with Enma and someone who looked so similar to red-head, only older. 'Hell, why are there more boys now?!' Shamal mutters then turns to leave the room. Nono just sighs then faces Tsuna as everyone just went over to looks at the kids, cooing at them softly. Tsuna watches the group carefully, his eyes barely leaving the kids until the elderly male cleared his throat._

_'I didn't expect to see you, Mr. Shimon,' Nono said as Enma just rubs the back of his as he shift from his foot to another. Tsuna felt that he could trust the other with his kids as well. It was probably because that they were caused some trouble and can related with each other very easily. However, the newly-indefinite man, Cozart, just pulls down his green golfer hat then steps before Tsuna's bed._

_'I came here to say that despite Giotto's-' Cozart said as he had knew of his old friend's feeling for the brunette, but he was suddenly cutted off by a cold glare from the boy himself. He gulps lightly as Enma just steps up to stand beside his older brother. 'Let's just call him as Bastard shall we?' Cozart amended as the group just chuckles at Tsuna's suddenly cheery outlook on his face after the dark look. Cozart just sighs then looks at Nono for a bit. 'Bastard shouldn't have done that. He knew better and well, frankly enough, I didn't agree with him.'_

_'So you knew, but you were...?' Tsuna ask softly as Nono just hums. He knew the answer to that question as the least as Cozart just nods. Tsuna was confused by their strange knowledge of each other._

_"Well, Tsunayoshi, he was busy being the head of Shimon Corps., which is close partners with Vongola Company. Which brings me to the question I was going to ask you at supper,' Nono answered Tsuna's hidden question, who then sudden looks at them both surprised, as Enma just cleared his throat a bit as Nono just knows he had to hurry so he can see the kids as well. 'I was hoping that you would take the position of being the Tenth head of the company for me?' Everyone just stops talking except for Mukuro, who had known before hand and stares at the kids, smiling faintly._

_'E-Eh?' Tsuna just asked surprised as Cozart gave off a wide grin as he claps his little brother's shoulder beside him. 'Well, if you agree, you get to have my little brother as your business partner. I'm not that old enough to retire unfortunately...' Nono just chuckled as Tsuna just blinks then chuckles alongside with his 'grandfather'. But he stayed silent for next few minutes as they all waited to hear the boy's answer._

_'Yes. I would like to, not because you need someone; but I want to support myself and the kids... And all of you are guardians of the twins as well!' Tsuna said as he gave off surprising new, Hayato fainting at that..._

**_x.x.x.x.x_**

"Hey, Tenth! You have a meeting with Cielo Corp. in five minutes. The head of it is not able to make it today, but his second-in-command is," Hayato called out as Tsuna just blinks then looks at Mukuro. Mukuro just pulls away from the group, knowing that it was his turn already as everyone started helping Tsuna keeping the kids hyper and busy.

"Thanks, Hayato!" Tsuna replied as he began to walk toward to small meeting room with Mukuro at his left flank, his eyes meeting with the heteromatic eyes. They had a silent conversation all the way until to the meeting door and they left if off with a wide grins. They had gotten close to each other, seeing that Mukuro had stuck with Tsuna for most of the time during his pregancy.

However their grins didn't last long when they look into the meeting with Cielo's second-in-command. In the room, there was G, who was looking down at the papers as he was scanning over for any dangerous loopholes. However, the red-head didn't expect this greeting from hidden Tenth of Vongola Company.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tsuna's mouth moved on it own before his mind caught up with it. G just snaps his head up to see Tsunayoshi glaring at him with all of his hatred. Mukuro was positively seething at the sight of the male and they both stepped into the room with dark aura. "I really had hoped not to see you again or even think of that bastard again." Tsunayoshi only had to say as his eyes was dangerously orange as the light hits it just right.

_Shit. Don't tell me he's the Tenth?! _was the only thought that went through G's mind.

* * *

**There, I'm am positively worn out by this. Really, this took a lot out of me, but I finally reach the ending I had for this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed this, even though it might be different from the original story format after all. I try to stick to it most of time; but remember, nobody can capture the original's style after all.**

**Hopefully I get good feedback from this!~**


	2. Chapter 10

-x-x-x-

**Little Wonders**

**BY: **_Luciienz_

**Adopted BY:** _JuCaos_

**Warnings: **Will not be in same story format as original; Unknown pairings; Still going to have assholes as usual; always been and will be M-Rated.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own the story nor the plot; just continuing it. I do not also own the anime and such as well. OC's is what I will be claiming as mine.

-x-x-x-

**Chapter 10**

_Threats and Promises_**  
**

* * *

**Previously happened:**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tsuna's mouth moved on it own before his mind caught up with it. G just snaps his head up to see Tsunayoshi glaring at him with all of his hatred. Mukuro was positively seething at the sight of the male and they both stepped into the room with dark aura. "I really had hoped not to see you again or even think of that bastard again." Tsunayoshi only had to say as his eyes was dangerously orange as the light hits it just right.

_Shit. Don't tell me he's the Tenth?! _was the only thought that went through G's mind.

* * *

**Now after the event:**

G just sat there, dumbfounded as he listened to the brunette he never thought he would see again. However, he was slightly taken back by sudden outburst as well other's too. On the other hand, he knew other had the right to be angry at him then. About thirty minutes in, they had finished up the meeting on bad note and he had to get going if he wanted to make it on time for lunch dates with his co-workers and boss.

"Hopefully, we don't have to see each other after this. If I heard you're back again, I will be sending in my second-in-command to do so with you again," Tsuna, or Decimo in business world, just walked out while seething. G just sat back as he watches Mukuro just leaves after giving him the big glowering glare. He rubs his eyes, but his ears captured the loud squeals and giggling that belong to kids as well Tsunayoshi's soft gentle voice chiding at them.

_What the...?_ G thought to himself, walking outside with folder in his hand. When he reached the elevator, he was taken back by the sight of Decimo and two kids that could be twins. However, he was taken back by how similar the twins was to his boss's looks; but his sight was blocked by red-head with very cold and strict smile on his lips.

"Ah, you must be G? Pleased to meet you," the male said as he ushered him into the elevator and pressed for ground floor. "You may have heard of me, but I will introduced myself then. I am the second-in-command of Vongola Corp., or Enma Kozato." G's eyes just widens at the name, knowing that Cozart Shimon had a little brother with exact same name and they are both equally influenceable in the business world. "I have heard from Tsunayoshi-kun that you and him had a bad past so I will advise you to call me and set up a meetings somewhere from now on." Enma was terrifying dangerous to G at the moment; even when the younger male is smaller, it was like he's towering over G.

"I-I see then. May I have your card and I will give you mine if you have any complications..." G said as he pulled out his card as ENma did the same. They both exchanged cards as the doors opens. G stepped out of the levator, intending to leave now.

But Enma decided to have last word.

"Oh and tell your boss. He just lost his only chance with Decimo..." Enam's sweetly cheerful voice called out just as the doors shuts on his face. G just swore he thought he saw Cozart there, fulling pissed off with that sweet, sweet smile of his. G just stepped outside as he stares at the calling card then swore out loud under his breath.

He could tell that his boss wasn't going to be happy when he finds out on his own... Maybe it would be better if he didn't knew?

G just suddenly smirk, knowing a way to finally keep the blonde from thinking about the brunette at last.

* * *

Enma just sighed as he returned to the floor again, only to be stopped by Reborn and Mukuro in his path. He was equally trapped between two very dangerous and pissed-off males as they both pressed for penthouse level. The red-head just begins to sweatdrops, though he was calm and well-collected in the front, if not little bit shy.

"So what did you say to him and what did he see?" Reborn growled out as Enma just backs into the corner. Mukuro just begin to laugh but was interrupted by the suddenly meek voice of Enma.

"He saw the twins before I was able to step in," Enma confessed, cussing out Hayato for keeping him occupied when G came out of the meeting room. That gotten Reborn and Mukuro slightly worried and more angry but Enma continued. "But I basically threatened him in subtle tones and I have a feeling he won't be telling the Asshole about them anyway..."

Reborn and Mukuro did see where Enma was coming from, but it was too early for them to relax. The trio were silent when they reached the penthouse where Tsuna and his kids were at now. They all stepped out Tsuna just managed to roped them into doing puzzle together. They waited for Tsuna to settle them down, though the boy was more of the hassle than usual (here, Enma gave Reborn a pointed look and gotten a mischievous smirk in response) and was joined by frazzled Papa in the doorway.

"So how are you feeling now after seeing him?" Reborn asked, keeping his voice low so the kids won't overhear this. Tsuna just suddenly dropped all of his happy front then regarded the trio with blank stare. They just waited for his response, knowing that it is hard for Tsuna to suddenly have his dream crash-stopped by the Bastard that Asshole cheated him on with.

"Not pleased with the situation, but Bastard didn't seem to be someone that would tell him about them that fast," Tsuna said softly, looking over his shoulder to look at his twins giggling happily at the lion and lioness with two cubs puzzle. The sight of the puzzle had his heart torn in someway, so he turned back to face the others again.

"However, their presence will be known a lot sooner if not later as we wanted it to be..."

"Kufufu, so you want us to speed up the plans then? And how shall we do it?" Mukuro said with sadist smile of his own as the other two males have their own sadist smiles as well up and going. Tsuna just tilts his head, moe flowers coming out of his area, but they all knew that the smile was so sweet and sharp that is could be easily identified as ice itself.

"Let just say that they are mine and _mine _only as you guys and the company is _mine_."

That gotten the males excited for upcoming excitement as they return to go back to lower levels again as Tsuna just returns to his twins and his paperwork, enjoying the only one of the few personal moments that he knew he would ever have before everything blows up in his face once more again. But...

He will be prepared for it this time. He narrows his amber-brown eyes while keeping one thought that kept him strong throughout the years and even in the future. _No one, and even __**him**__, will not take away my life from them as well __**them **__from me..._

* * *

**Slightly short, but was able to figure out the plot for the this chapter at last. And any questions will be answered below this now. Please, PLEASE, read the notes after this okay? It's regarding my updating times and what to expect in near future.**

_**Dreamland Dove:**_** The pairings will be up to me and the audience. It will be a mystery and I rather wait until the story progress a bit more before we actually reach that point of knowing who will be together or not. But thank you for reading this story!**

_**Luciienz**_**: I'm glad to hear that! I had really hoped to reach that level of being understandable with birthing process, but I wanted to speed things up like in the future as we are right now! Hopefully, this will keep giving you inspiration to keep writing because you're a good writer after all! *Fingers crossed!~* Anyway, thank you again for letting me adopt your story once more again!**

_**Guest:**_** Ah, so the anticipated question comes up. Well, I didn't decide what to do with that yet, but maybe next chapter or after that might have flashbacks that would explain it. (Though it would be interesting to see Tsuna have them as well...) Thank you for reading the story as well, whoever you are!**

_**Dianashine:**_** Hmm.. Well, you're right about that though. I think anyone could guess that and be correct. Anyway thank you for enjoying the story and hopefully you keep reading this as well!**

**_Yuki_(You know who you are): Oh, he is quite a bastard alrighty.~ However, kicking butts will have to be put off for later date just to tease you!~ Haha! Thank you for reading Little Wonders!****  
**

_**Luna Sherwood Evans: **_**H****e is after all of the time he had to suffer underneath Reborn's tutelage to become the Tenth of Vongola Corp.. I kinda pity him in those time, but I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thank you reading by the way!**

**Thanks once more again for reading this late update of the story. Now for my important notes for you guys.**

**As of now, I will be entering my senior high school year and will have half days from now on. It means more time for me to write, even with four-days week as well, but I am also currently looking for a job to occupy those free time to help my mother to pay the bills and pay for my college debts that will be happening soon. This will greatly affect my updating schedule to be slower than ever or even faster. It will be irregular, even with my new addiction to Mabinogi from Nexon games as well is involved in this as well. Anyway, the next chapter of Hitman Tutor is already halfway through and my muse just disappeared on me on that. So I had bit of time to do this when I finally have the spark of inspiration of plot and managed to type this out in an hour or so. I might come back to this and add some more if I feel like it's missing something that would have made sense in the future. Well! Thank you for reading this large note! **

**Caos out!~**


End file.
